


Donny Boy

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fingering, Fluff, Football, Gay Sex, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, i guess, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Harry really <i>was</i> the mascot at Louis' football game? Headcanon? Or fact? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donny Boy

_The NOISE_

Louis tried to block out the deafening noise inside the tunnel and in the stands but it was proving difficult. He started breathing in slowly…to the count of ten…”in through your nose, out through your mouth, Lou”…maybe the yoga Harry insisted he do as part of his training was actually beneficial?

_HARRY_

Damn, now he was anxious again. Yes being called up from the Doncaster Rovers’ developmental league was a complete surprise and Louis knew Harry couldn’t be there for his debut game today.  But he’d be lying if he didn’t still want,  _no need_ , him at Keepmoat right now, selfish as it may seem.  Harry’d had his trip planned for months, writing songs for his new album and doing promo for his current one all in Los Angeles. So when Louis got the news, there really was no way for Harry to cut his trip short. Such was life married to one of the world’s biggest pop stars.  Louis knew it, Harry knew it, but it still sucked.  The previous night’s Skype sex helped; Harry watching Louis fuck himself on a vibrating dildo made both of them feel better and reduced Louis’ stress level slightly.

_FOCUS_

“Now introducing our newest Donny Rover, Louis Tomlinson!” he heard the announcer shout.

_It’s happening…_

Louis jogged out onto the pitch to the roar of the crowd, his mum and Harry’s mum waving furiously at him. He ran through the line of players, high fiving everyone, including the Donny mascot, Donny Dog, who also smacked his bum. Which, okay…bit cheeky, that, but whatever…

Adrenaline coursed through Louis’ veins, preparing him for his first start as a Rover, the culmination of his childhood dream, growing up in Doncaster and idolizing their team’s players. But his husband should be there to see this, Louis kept thinking. But he had to put that aside and show he deserved a spot on this team…

“Come on, Lou, don’t focus on the negative, look at the positive. This is your dream,” Harry’s words from last night rang in his ears. And he was right…

Louis played the first fifteen minutes, got a few nice kicks across the pitch to the forwards but the Rovers were having trouble scoring.  Luckily so was the other team.

Coach put in Louis’ substitution so he sat on the bench, grabbed some water and tried to catch his breath.  As he did, he noticed Donny Dog running along the sidelines, waving and cheering to the crowd.  Louis had to chuckle because when he came to matches as a kid, the mascot acted bored as fuck and barely interacted with anyone. Now, he was making the “finger air pistols” over and over as well as doing this silly dance that was similar to one Harry did at home for Louis; kind of a semi-jumping jack, semi twist that always made Louis laugh…

Louis smirked to himself because now he missed Harry so much he was projecting  _his_ mannerisms onto the bloody mascot. Ugh….

Louis played the last five minutes of the half then the team returned to the locker room, knotted at nil-nil. Even though he wasn’t supposed to, he checked his phone to see if he had any messages from Harry but he didn’t.  _Sigh…_

When they emerged from the tunnel, Louis noticed his mum, Anne and his baby siblings playing “patty cake” with Donny Dog in the stands. When they saw Louis pass by, everyone waved and the mascot jokingly pulled on his tongue as if to say “heyyyy.” Which, okay….

The match remained a tie, no matter how many amazing corner and penalty kicks Louis made, which was incredibly frustrating for him and the entire team. But they kept pushing, kept outplaying the other team and Louis knew all they needed was one chance to take the lead.  Then in the eighty-ninth minute, Louis knocked a header into the top left corner of the goal as Donny took the lead 1-0.  The entire team tackled him where he stood and when the whistle blew a minute later, they did it again, only this time at midfield.  It was an absolute mob scene, bodies piled on top of Louis, people patting his back and ruffling his hair. When they unstacked themselves, the Donny Dog held out his paw to help Louis up and he smacked him on the bum  _again_ .

“Hey, mate, watch it!” Louis said, annoyed. The dog just shrugged his shoulders and jogged off to high-five the fans cheering in the stands. The team gathered around the coach on the sidelines as he applauded their efforts. “Good job, mates! Excellent goal, Louis! What a great way to start your career as a Rover!” he said. The captain and owner made speeches as well and as they finished, Louis noticed the Donny Dog standing close behind him, which made him a bit uncomfortable because he was invading his personal space.  After the third round of the team’s congratulatory applause for Louis, he heard someone behind him say,  “Good job, I’m so proud of you, babe.”

_Which, WHAT? No one called him ‘babe’ except Harry…_

As Louis’ brain slowly put the pieces together, he saw the dog begin to take off his mascot head. Which was weird because weren’t they supposed to keep it on while on the pitch? But out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw chocolate brown curls peek out of the mask and his heart skipped a beat; when he fully turned around he was staring at the face of his adorable, gorgeous-and very, very sweaty-husband.

“ _HARRY?!”_ Louis exclaimed loudly as he pulled him in for a hug, which proved difficult because he was still wearing the rest of the bulky costume. He kissed him quickly then attempted to form a coherent thought: “what? When? Why? Who? What’s going on?” Louis stammered.

Harry chuckled, gigantic dog head tucked under his arm, sweaty curls plastered to his forehead adorably. “Talked to Paul to arrange me being the mascot and your mum to pick me up and take me to her house,” he explained as Louis looked at his mum who was now standing on the sidelines. She was grinning ear-to-ear, as was Anne so Louis pulled on Harry’s hand to talk to them.

“I can’t believe this,” Louis said to them, incredulously. “How did this all happen?”

“Babe, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Harry reminded him and Jay nodded.

“Yeah, Harry called us last week to figure out how to get him back to England in time and where we needed to pick him up,” Jay explained, laughing. “I can’t believe we pulled this off, Harry!”she exclaimed, laughing. Ernest and Doris, Louis’ baby siblings, wiggled out of her arms saying “Unkle Hawwy!” and lifting their adorable chubby arms up for Harry to hug them which he did gladly.

“You doggy,” Doris said as Harry kissed her cheek.

“Yes I am, love,” Harry said.

The fond was just radiating off Louis at this point.  “I…I can’t believe you all did this for me,” Louis remarked, still completely in shock by the fact that his husband saw the entire game from behind a sweaty mascot mask. All for him.

“Well believe it! We did it because we love you,” Harry explained softly.

Louis laughed. “Next dinner is on me!” he said, hugging his mum and Anne.  “I love you both, yeah? Ta for everything” he whispered to them. Then he grabbed Harry’s hand as they made their way into the tunnel, waving to the fans still lingering in the stands.

“So explain when you got this crazy idea and why in the world you decided to act on it,” Louis teasingly asked Harry who still wore the giant dog hands.

“Well, last week when you told me you’d be playing today, I talked to Irving about switching my songwriting session with Jared Leto from this weekend to next and he was happy to do it. So the bad news is I have to go back to Los Angeles but the good news is I’m here,” Harry explained.

“Well, I don’t have another game til next Friday so maybe I’ll go to LA with you?” Louis suggested.

“That? Would be perfect,” Harry mused as they arrived at the locker room where Louis received another round of applause and lots of “hey Harry! Glad you could make it” to them both.  The manager, Paul, told Louis he was needed at an impromptu press conference so he kissed Harry and jogged off to it.  When he entered the room, the journalists cheered for him and offered congrats then Louis sat down to take questions.  He tried to focus-he really did-but he kept thinking that his husband was two rooms away and the sooner he finished this, the sooner Harry could put his mouth on him. Fucking hell….so he was polite, engaging, funny and humble as he answered their questions.  After what seemed like an eternity-but was probably only twenty minutes or so-the interview was over and Louis hightailed it back to the locker room. As he opened the door, Paul was leaving and said “hey congrats again Lou!” and shook his hand. “Thanks, mate. Hey, have you seen Harry?” Louis asked. “Saw him heading towards the showers a few minutes ago,” Paul exclaimed. “See you at practice tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis said, distracted by the thought of his husband naked in the shower. He kicked his cleats into his locker and peeled off his shin guards yelling “Hazza!” but not getting an answer.  As he walked down the hallway to the showers, he took off his shirt “Harry?” he yelled. Still nothing. He stepped into the back of the locker room and as he tugged off his shorts he looked up to see his gorgeous husband, chocolate brown curls dripping water over his broad shoulders which Louis loved to be wrapped up in. He felt himself catch his breath and said, “wow aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” 

With that, Harry turned around, scrubbing his chest with the soap and smirking at Louis. “Hey, babe,” he said softly as Louis quickly shed his boxers and joined Harry under the steamy shower. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a proper snog as Harry scrubbed his back. When their hands intertwined and their wedding rings brushed together briefly, Louis’ entire body relaxed because  _Harry_ was actually there…

“Mmm, fuck I missed you,” Louis said breathily in between kisses.

“Me too, babe,” Harry agreed, rubbing his strong hands all over Louis as water dripped between them. “Do you have any idea how hot you looked out there in your kit?” Harry asked, mouthing over Louis’ collarbones.

“Uh uh,” Louis murmured, dick getting harder.

“Jesus, when you scored that goal, I wanted to fuck you right there on the pitch,” Harry admitted.

“Probably could arrange that,” Louis said as Harry licked up his neck.

“Mmm,” Harry replied, now standing behind Louis and kissing the nape of his neck, across his shoulders and down his spine. When he got to the swell of his bum, Harry grabbed a handful and said “I missed this arse.”

Louis chuckled, “this arse missed you. Think it’s tired of having me fingers or a dildo in it and it wants the ‘real thing’.”

Harry licked across the top of his cheeks. “Probably could arrange that,” Harry replied, pulling apart Louis’ cheeks with his large hands. As he ducked his tongue into Louis’ hole, Louis felt his body shudder with delight. He assumed they were alone-he hadn’t heard anyone-but at this point he didn’t care if the entire fucking team watched his husband rim him until he came.

“Baby,” Louis said softly, tilting his hips back into Harry and pressing his chest against the shower wall.

“Shh, just relax, I’ve got you,” Harry reminded him, gently stroking his cheeks while sucking on his rim. By the time he finished, Louis’ legs were spread so far apart Harry easily reached between them to massage his balls and stroke his very hard cock. Louis loved Harry’s tongue, especially when it was in his arse; when he came, he saw stars as come spurted out of him and down the drain. He was a whimpering, sated mess, as Harry pulled him onto the bench in the shower and sat him on his lap, then Louis flopped his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Babe, wanna blow you,” was all he could manage to say as he straddled Harry, but Harry had other ideas. “Later, babe, wanna open you up some more then fuck you,” he explained.

Louis whined, too blissed out to argue. “Got lube?”

“Right here,” Harry said proudly, lifting up his towel that sat on the ledge and producing a bottle of lube.

“God you're always prepared.  I’m married to a fucking boy scout and I love that about you,” Louis replied as Harry squirted lube onto his fingers.

Harry chuckled. “Is that all you love about me?” he teased, gently pressing two fingers into Louis.

“Sss,” Louis replied, pressing his hips back into Harry’s hand. “Your cock. I love your cock,” he admitted.

Harry laughed harder this time. “Haha! My cock loves you too babe. Fuck your already so stretched babe,” he observed twisting his fingers deeper into Louis

“Mmm, that Skype sex last night helped?” Louis said.

“I think so. You ready?” Harry asked and Louis looked into his gorgeous green eyes that held nothing but love and admiration for him. Louis nodded quickly as Harry put his hands on his waist and lifted him up quickly to settle onto his dick.  They both groaned in unison as Harry entered him and Louis felt the familiar stretch and burn that he knew he would feel in the morning. Even after being with Harry for two years, Louis still hadn’t gotten used to his massive cock splitting him open. Not that he was complaining…

As Louis bottomed out, he kissed Harry and started gently rocking his hips into him, steam building around them, water and sweat starting to form on their chests.  With every thrust of his hips, Harry met with a gentle flick of his and soon they were in a rhythm that had them both moaning, Harry sucked a love bite into Louis’ chest at the same time. “you know we’re gonna do this again when we get home?” Louis asked and Harry nodded “Yeah at least twice.”

“That’s my boy,” Louis replied, now bouncing on Harry’s lap, leaning back slightly so every thrust hit his prostate causing him to gasp. “Fuck, babe, fuuuckkkk,” Louis groaned as Harry grabbed his cock.

“You look so beautiful like this, Louis. Jesus, I love you,” Harry said softly, stroking him quickly.

“Babe, please, please,” Louis begged and Harry knew what he wanted so with one hand he held his hips down on his cock and with the other he made him come.  With Louis pliant now, Harry fucked up into him deeper and quicker until he came with a shout, filling Louis up.

“OH GOD!” Harry yelled and Louis whimpered at the sensation, still gently flicking his hips helping Harry ride out his orgasm.

“I love you,” Louis whispered repeatedly, kissing Harry’s neck, collarbones and lips. Harry had a firm grip on Louis’ arse as he pulled out and collapsed on the bench, bringing Louis on top of him. “Let’s not go more than two weeks without seeing each other again,” Harry suggested.

“Deal,” Louis said, kissing him softly on the lips.

They cleaned up and got dressed to make their way back to their house where they spent the evening and most of the next day, wrapped in each other’s arms, mouths and dicks all over and in each other, getting reconnected as husbands.  When Harry left on Monday to return to LA, Louis was tucked into his side, not wanting to let his adorable, sweet, kind, thoughtful husband out of his sight.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
